Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method and device for offering an email message in a call application which identifies sending device by means of a phone number when the email message is received or sent. Particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and device for offering an email message through interworking between a call application and an email application.
Description of the Related Art
There are call applications that use a phone number to identify a caller or someone sending a text message, and email applications that use an email address to identify the sender of the email. A text message application and a call log application are two examples of the more general category of a call application. The text message application receives a text message from a sending device identified by a phone number, or sends a text message entered by a user to receiving device via a base station. As such a text message, a Short Message Service (SMS) is a message having a limitation in a quantity of characters contained in the message, a Long Message Service (LMS) is a message having substantially no limitation regarding the quantity of characters contained in the message, a Multimedia Message Service (MMS) is a message with an attached file, and the like are currently in wide use due to the proliferation of wireless devices not limited to mobile electronic devices.
For an example of various operations, the call log application stores, manages and displays a received/sent call log, a received/sent text message log, and a missed call log.
The email application receives an email message from a sender typically identified via an email address, or the email application sends an email message entered by a user to a recipient via a mail server.
In the case of using the call application and the email application together, a user often experiences the inconvenience of having to separately manage a text message and an email message by each respective application. This inconvenience is caused by a difference in a manner of identifying a sender. Namely, the call application such as the text message application or the call log application identifies a sender by the phone number of the sender's device, whereas the email application identifies a sender by an email address.
While the text message application or the call log application is an inherent function of a traditional mobile phone, the email application which is a traditionally function of a personal computer, and thus email is a recently added function of an advanced mobile phone such as a smart phone. In addition, users tend to use an email message less frequently than a voice call or a text message. Additionally, due to a lot of spam email, a user often has some difficulty in sorting a personal email message, and valid messages are sometimes inadvertently sent to a spam folder by screening programs. For such reasons, a sender tends to use the call log application or the text message application more frequently than the email application.
Considering recent changes in wireless infrastructure allowing easier use of data or WiFi, and the ever-increasing popularization of smart phones, new techniques to improve accessibility of email applications that permit both the comprehensive management of text messages and an email messages is required.